You are Mine
by RedJeyne
Summary: The night before Dany's wedding, Viserys goes to her room to take what is his. Non-con.


The butterflies in Daenerys's stomach would not let her sleep. Tomorrow was her wedding. The thought of Kahl Drogo filled her with a sense of dread. She did not want to be his. Though she lay with her eyes shut for what seemed like hours, still sleep eluded her. If she did not sleep, she would look tired for her wedding, and Viserys would be angered. Though she told herself this, it did no good. Her thoughts flitted back to Khal Drogo, and it was all she could do to keep from sobbing.

She was finally drifting off when the sound of her door being thrown open pulled her back to reality. "Who…?" She sat up and squinted into the darkness. "Viserys? What… What are you doing here?" Her brother didn't reply. Shutting the door behind him, he made his way to her bed and sat himself on the bed. The smell of wine clung to him, making Dany wary. Viserys was much more dangerous and quick to anger when he was drunk. She decided the best thing to do would be to keep quiet.

After a few minutes, Viserys broke the silence. "Tomorrow, then." His voice was sullen, sulky even. "Tomorrow I get my crown." He shoved something into her hands. A wineskin, she realised. "Drink to me, sweet sister." Daenerys hesitated, but she could feel Viserys' eyes on her. She took a small sip from the skin. It was sour, and very strong. It was all she could do not to spit it out. "More than that." He snapped. "I will finally get my crown, thanks to you. So drink, sweet sister, drink it all." When Daenerys tried to protest, he backhanded her, nearly causing her to spill it all over her bed. Trembling, she drank deeply from the skin. Perhaps if she did as he said, he would leave her. Her cheek stung where he had struck her. She prayed it did not bruise, for she knew she would be blamed for the mark.

"Good girl." He murmured when she had finally choked down the last of the wine. Her head was spinning, and she felt close to vomiting, but she concentrated all her willpower on keeping it down. Viserys reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek. "It's not fair, is it, sweet sister?" When she didn't answer, he moved his hand down and wrapped it around her throat. He didn't squeeze very tight, but it was enough to scare her. "I said, it's not fair, is it?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Wh-what's not fair?" She gasped out.

"Nothing is fair, sweet sister. The whole world works against me, or have you not noticed?" He squeezed tighter for a moment, before releasing her. "You are mine. The crown is mine. Yet I have to trade you for it. That is not _fair_. You belong to me, why should I give you up? I shouldn't have to!" He was looking at her like she was supposed to say something, but Dany's mind was a blank. How was she to respond to something like that? After staring at her in silence for a moment, Viserys let out a hollow, humourless laugh. "And you, are you too stupid to understand? You have to marry that savage tomorrow. By this time tomorrow night, he'll have fucked you bloody. Is that what you want?"

"I…" She didn't want that at all, but Viserys had told her that that was what she had to do. "I want to… Help you. You… You'll get your crown. Isn't that what you want?"

"What I want," He muttered, reaching out to run a hand through her hair. "Is you."

"I…" Dany glanced around, not wanting to meet Viserys' eyes. There were supposed to be guards at her room, but maybe they didn't see Viserys as a threat to her. "You've already promised me to Khal Drogo… He would be angry if you backed out now."

Viserys sighed. "It's me you should be marrying. You should be my queen, and bear my children. You are mine. It's not fair." He grabbed her arm suddenly, jerking her forward and wrapping his arms around her so she was pressed flush against his chest. He buried his face in her hair. "You're mine." He muttered again. His hold on her tightened – it was hard to think of it as a hug, there was no warmth in it – and he inhaled deeply with his face still buried in her hair. He was smelling her, Dany realised, and she stayed stiff as a board in his arms, unsure of what she should do. "He won't have you," He murmured, and one of his hands trailed down her back. "Not before me."

"What do you-?" Dany started to ask, before he pushed her back on to the bed, pinning her arms beside her head. When she opened her mouth to protest, he kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she struggled to get out from under him, to free her wrists from his grasp. He was too strong, though, and she was stuck. His mouth was hot, and it tasted of the sour wine he had forced her to drink – or perhaps the taste of it was still lingering on her own tongue. He broke the kiss finally, pulling his head away and looking down at her, frowning. She looked up at him, fearful. He was too drunk. He was dangerous.

"If you scream or call for help," He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I will wring your little neck. Do you understand me, sweet sister?"

"Wh-what?" He was going to hurt her, then.

"You are awfully stupid, aren't you." He released her wrists, but he was still sitting on her, so she couldn't escape. "I said he won't have you," He grabbed the top of her dress and pulled, tearing it open. "Not before I get to."

"Wha- But you can't!" She tried to push him off, panicking. "I… I have to be a maiden, I, you can't, get off, you can't!" He wanted to take her, he was too drunk to realise that that would ruin everything.

"Maiden?" He scoffed. "That savage will never notice. Besides, he'll probably fuck you so hard you'll bleed either way." He rolled off her, freeing her. "If you make this difficult for me, you'll wake the dragon. We don't want you going to your own wedding all beaten and bruised, now, do we?"

"N-no." She whispered. She could try to run for the door, but her head was still spinning from the wine. And if she tried that and he stopped her, he would hurt her.

"Good girl. Now take that dress off for me. Unless you want me to tear it more." At this point, it probably didn't matter if he tore it more. It was ruined. But Dany did as he told her, fingers trembling so much she could barely work the laces. Viserys, meanwhile, was fumbling with his own laces, cursing under his breath as he attempted to remove his breeches. By the time he got them off, Dany was naked, standing beside the bed. He looked her up and down and smiled drunkenly. Then he pulled her into his lap and kissed her again. Dany knew she was expected to reciprocate in some way, but she had no idea what he expected of her. So she remained limp in his arms, letting him kiss her.

Viserys soon seemed to get bored with kissing, and he pulled back, leaving her sitting on the bed in front of him, his eyes darting all over her body hungrily. He cupped a breast roughly, squeezing it and feeling it. His other hand slid up her thigh. She found herself trembling at his touch.

Without any warning, he slid the hand that was running up her thigh between her legs, and roughly shoved a finger inside of her. She let out a cry and pulled away from him, falling backwards and nearly rolling off the bed. He stared down at her, his expression angry and, she would have sworn, hurt. "Don't you want me, Daenerys?" He pushed her legs apart roughly. "Why aren't you wet for me? Would you prefer that savage in your bed? Would you!?"

"N-no." She whimpered. "P-please don't hurt me, Viserys…." She was crying, she realised. Sometimes tears made him pity her and be gentler, and sometimes they annoyed him and made him hurt her more. Though she prayed for the first, she had a feeling tonight would be the latter.

"Shut up. You didn't answer my first question." He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her thighs. "I asked you, don't you want me?" She could feel his nails breaking the skin, and it was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain.

"Y-yes, I do." She whispered. "I do want you. So please don't hurt me." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Good." He loosened his grip on her thigh slightly. "It's fine to be scared. It will hurt, that can't be helped." He shifted forward, and Dany could see he was hard for her. She choked back another sob. "Now…" He positioned himself between her legs. "You want this. You said so yourself, you want me. So beg me for it."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Beg me." He positioned himself at her entrance. "Say 'please fuck me, Viserys'. You can do it."

"Please… Please fuck me…. Viserys…" She whispered.

"No." He scowled down at her. "Say it like you mean it. You want this, so beg me for it!" He leaned forward, his expression dangerous. "Or else."

Dany closed her eyes tight. If she didn't play along with him, everything would be worse. Sounding like she was pleading wasn't hard, she was certainly desperate. "Please, fuck me Viserys." She managed a little louder than before. It was obvious it still wasn't good enough for him, as he was still frowning at her. But it seemed he didn't want to wait anymore, and he pushed into her all at once, with no warning. She screamed, but he didn't seem to care at that point.

It didn't actually hurt as much as she had thought it would, and Viserys was not inside her for very long. She dimly wondered what had happened to the guards. Perhaps Viserys had paid them off. Otherwise, her cry at the beginning should have summoned them. Viserys rolled off her when he was finished and grabbed his breeches off the floor.

"Clean yourself up." He snapped at her. "The sun is already rising, and you need to look your best today." He looked down at her, a mixture of annoyance and disappointment on his face. Dany could do nothing more than nod. Sighing, Viserys turned and left her alone in her room.

After lying in numb silence for a few minutes, Dany finally made herself get up out of the bed. She was sore, and moving made her wince. Looking down at the bed, she felt a sinking in her stomach. The wet spot on the sheets was tinged with blood. Looking down, she could see that it was streaked along the insides of her thighs, too. She would need to take a bath. But if she called the servants in, they would see the sheets, her dress, the blood on her thighs. They would know what had happened, and they would tell people, and everyone would know. She let out a loud sob. Everyone would find out, and Khal Drogo wouldn't want to marry her and the deal would be off. Viserys would blame her, and he would hurt her even more. Staring helplessly around her, Dany cried. She didn't care who heard her, it was too late. She crawled back into the bed, not minding that she was lying in the blood stained wet spot, curled up into a ball, and wept.


End file.
